Reconnaissance
by Loufoca77
Summary: The Avengers avait été une équipe déjà depuis quelques mois au moment de Thanksgiving. Team-fic, one-shot, avec des références à Tony / Pepper, Thor / Jane, et des notes de Clint / Natasha. Tony POV. OS de Ani-maniac494


Reconnaissance

Auteur: Ani-maniac494 PM  
The Avengers avait été une équipe déjà depuis quelques mois au moment de Thanksgiving. Team-fic, one-shot, avec des références à Tony / Pepper, Thor / Jane, et des notes de Clint / Natasha. Tony POV.

_L'auteur :_ Ani-maniac494

_Traducteur :_ Loufoca77

_Spoilers de l'auteur:_ spoilers généraux pour le film.

_Disclaimer de l'auteur:_ Ce n'est pas encore le mien, mais l'équipe est toujours accrochée autour de mon ordinateur, et je ne vais pas leur demander de partir.

_A / N de l'auteur:_ Celui-ci m'a sauté hors de nulle part, et insista pour être écrite. Je n'ai pas encore vu Thor ou les films Iron Man, (si je veux), donc je vais par ce que je sais des personnages de The Avengers, et la lecture de fic ventilateur. S'il m'arrive de mal obtenir tous les détails, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir.

Reconnaissance

Tout ça était une idée de Pepper.

Tony n'a même pas essayé de prendre le crédit pour le moment. Il n'a pas vraiment de Thanksgiving. Pas la façon traditionnelle, au moins. Mais, cette année, Pepper avait suggérait tout le tralala: une dinde, les garnitures, lait de poule, le cidre, les travaux ... avec les autres Vengeurs comme leurs invités.

Tony pensé que c'était un complot de l'un de ces films ridicules de vacances, mais il avait rapidement appris que si Pepper n'est pas heureuse, personne n'est heureux - surtout pas, lui. Alors, quand elle lui avait dit son idée, il avait souri, hoché la tête et dit: «Oui, ma chère», puis à une distance sécuritaire de sorte que lorsque le tout a implosé, il ne serait pas pris entre deux feux. (Pepper saurait, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait gérer, et d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle le laissera l'embrasser et le lui rendra plus tard.)

Bien sûr, les Vengeurs faisaient équipe depuis quelques mois maintenant, et oui, il avait rénové la tour en pensant à eux, mais lutter ensemble ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient des plans pour traîner après. Les Shawarmas ne comptent pas, parce la camaraderie épuisé n'était pas nécessairement le début d'une belle amitié.

Tout cela n'allait pas fonctionner.

Mais au grand étonnement de Tony, Pepper avait effectivement réussi à le faire. Elle avait obtenu la présence du demi-dieu nordique, de Capsicle, d'un monstre de rage / scientifique câlin, et deux maîtres assassins à venir pour le dîner de Thanksgiving.

Chantage, il aurait dût faire du chantage  
Thor avait amené Jane avec lui, et le grand type été heureux à en voir sur son visage, louant chaque nouvel aliment. Cependant, Jane semblait un peu timide ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire avec chacun d'eux.

Bruce, d'autre part, était assis à l'autre bout de la table, la fourchette à l'assiette, les épaules légèrement voûtées, ne disait presque rien au-delà de «passe la sauce», même quand Pepper faisait un effort pour essayer de l'attirer dans la conversation. Tony fit une note mentale sur son verre de lait de poule - pas beaucoup, mais assez pour le détendre un peu.

Mme Je-Peux-Vous-Tuer-Avant-Que-Vous-Clignez-Des-Yeux était calme aussi. Elle s'était assise à table en murmurant quelque chose en russe - sans doute quelque chose de peu flatteur sur les jours fériés américains - et sa posture était un peu raide, même si maintenant elle était légèrement détendue. M. Je-Ne-Rate-Jamais-Un-Tir était à côté d'elle, observant silencieusement autour de lui pendant qu'il mangeait, mais au bout de quelques minutes il se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Romanoff, et ses lèvres se tendirent en un léger sourire. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait certainement plus que du partenariat professionnel, il paria de l'argent sur ça - bien que ni Bruce ni Steve ne l'avait officiellement contredit sur ce point.

Steve, son rôle dans ce tableau peu Thanksgiving, avait en fait l'air heureux d'être là, mais hésitait encore, se demandant probablement si le jour férié avait changé aussi, en le comparant sûrement à son ancienne époque. Mais il souriait, en ajoutant ce qu'il pouvait dans la conversation que Pepper avait entamée. Elle essayait d'inclure autant de monde qu'elle le pouvait, elle parlait avec la même efficacité qu'elle avait au cours d'une réunion du conseil, sans aucun doute dans son élément. Elle était accueillante, gaie, animée et belle, si Pepper que Tony se sentit sourire tout en la regardant.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, quand tout le monde finies, et que Pepper se leva pour demander si quelqu'un voulait de la tarte pour le dessert, elle n'eut pas un seul « non ».

Tony dû se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise et secoua la tête pour lui confirmer que tout le monde en voulaient.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la fête foraine ou le football-fest qu'il avait prévu, et c'était sans doute le plus étrange groupe de personnes qui étaient rassemblées pour un dîner de Thanksgiving, mais c'était pas mal.

Non, pensa Tony, en acceptant un morceau de tarte à la citrouille, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

THE END


End file.
